


Lukewarm (Hardenshipping Fic)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Maxie is a mess, Tooth Rotting Fluff, archie could cry at the end, fleeting angst, gets a bit sentimental at the end there, i guess, in the universe where Maxie and Archie literally Adopt May, maxie is sleepy, maxie sleeps, may is wild, parent-child fluff, they watch a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: May is adopted by Maxie and Archie.That’s it. That’s the plot.





	Lukewarm (Hardenshipping Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden mood shifts occur in this writing because I was listening to music. Whoops.

Life is unexpected, as you may know. Sometimes, people change when events occur. Sometimes for the better, and often for the worse. Knowing the truth can corrupt one’s ideals, and knowing your enemy is crucial to survival. 

However sometimes being oppositional does not matter to people. Sometimes they feel attracted to one on the rivaling side. And sometimes, they make up, and join forces as one. 

It was peaceful in Hoenn, now. Team Aqua and Team Magma had combined their forces, becoming a group of people not wanting to summon ancient beasts, but rather one based solely upon cleaning up the places that exist already, making environments better for all creatures, people and Pokémon alike. 

May was returning home from a day at a gym, having rematched the leaders many times, only being defeated on a few of those occasions. She had all her stuff packed up in a small bag, and was skipping along the path, eventually making her way back to the house she lived in. 

The small trainer had stopped by the library, and had picked up a nice movie about an Aquatic human falling in love with a Land-Dwelling human. She knew for a fact her parents would love this movie, both of them. 

Out the front, there was flowers of all sorts. Their foliage was lush and thick, various shades of greens contrasting flawlessly with the bright reds and oranges. Flaming colors burned May’s eyes, squinting very slightly to focus on maneuvering around the winding cobblestone path without harming any of the countless peony plants before it was a holiday, where they would be plucked for decor. 

“I’m home, dad!” She called out, placing down her bags beside the doorway, and taking off her sneakers before scampering around to find her parents. However, the more she walked through the house, the more suspicious she became. He would always play games like this, hiding out in the shadows before jumping up and spooking her. “Where are you…” She whispered. Then, an object moved to her left. May whirled around, bracing herself, however the attack came from behind, completely unexpected. A squeal erupted from her open mouth, which had been followed up with a burst of giggles. 

“Gotcha, Scamp!” Archie playfully ruffled up May’s honey blonde hair, some of the longer locks getting in her face. “Didn’t see that one comin’ eh?” He squeezed her so tightly, her head almost spun. This was part of their little game, however, as she retaliated by swiveling around and hugging back. 

“Nope, I didn’t.” May’s cheeks burned with her smile, Archie holding the hug for a few more moments before heaving up her fragile body, placing her on his shoulders. “But normally you don’t do that kind of stuff.”

“Mmm? Y’ mean have a strategy?” Archie grinned, letting out a hearty chuckle. “Max told me to do it, thought I needed a hand.” He glanced over to their bedroom door, which was closed shut. May raised an eyebrow as Archie began to bounce her on his shoulders. 

“So how’re you doin’, kiddo? Were the Gym Leaders treatin’ ya nice?” 

“Yeah, same as always.” She shrugged casually, maneuvering down from Archie’s body, going off to grab a few of the mechanical pencils which were kept in the bag beside the doorway. “Here are your pencils. I borrowed some earlier.”

“Ohh, that’s where they went!” Archie smacked himself on the forehead as he took them in his hand. His smile wasn’t like anything else. May always felt happy when her dad gave that look. 

“So..” May started, hearing a soft sound from the closed room. “What’s up with Maxie? Shouldn’t he be at work this time of day?” 

“Oh, Max is probably sleeping.” Archie habitually rubbed the back of his head, scratching at his scalp from pure nerves. May sighed. 

“Sick again? That’s the third time this month..” she crossed her arms frustratedly. Maxie was generally ill this time of year. “Don’t tell me it’s the flu…. He just got over it.”

“Nah, it’s somethin’ else, I think. He’s been stressed out over th’ team’s funding and hasn’t recovered too well. This might jus’ be a stress thing…” Archie suggested, though he did look towards the door worriedly. May presumed Maxie had cried earlier that day, which would explain why it looks like the sailor hadn’t been outside all day. The team was most likely in Coutney and Shelly’s hands at the moment. 

Archie stares at the expression which was slowly forming on his daughter’s face. A wide, cocky grin. She was up to something. 

“Well then, looks like it’s my job to cheer him up.” May scoffed teasingly, then tossed her hair as she ran towards the closed door. 

“Scamp! He’s sleeping!” Archie trotted after her, though smiling over the precious giggles which resurfaced from her small form. He had almost managed to grab her, but May slipped between his arms, rolling out of the way before barreling her way into the bedroom, rocketing herself into the air and straight into Maxie’s chest. He made an audible grunt, his head hitting against the wall. He had been sitting up, so he luckily hit the more hollow part of the wall behind him. 

“Nnff…. Hello there, May Aomatsu..” Maxie breathed out, as the wind had gotten knocked out of him just prior. Archie watched, leaning upon the doorframe. His arms were crossed as he watched May hug his husband tightly. He appeared to be unable to breathe while trapped in the warm embrace, however he also seemed to enjoy it. Maxie loved tight hugs, though he would only ever admit it to Archie. 

“Guess what I got?” May squeaked, looking up at Maxie with glittering eyes. The redhead rarely smiled, and when he did, it was either for Archie, or the small person in front of him. “Maxiiiieeee”

“Mm? Sorry, I was spacing out..” Maxie grinned at her, searching blindly for his glasses. When he found them, they were put on, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust. 

“I got a movie for us to watch!” Her smile was priceless. “ It’s about a mermaid!” She rolled off the bed, hopping about excitedly. Archie let out a bellow of charmed laughter, while Maxie’s face exploded into a medley of different colors, mostly around the red-tone range. He couldn’t help but smile, his thin cheeks wrinkling with signs of early aging. He always looked decently older than Archie, which was mostly due to high stress levels. 

“That sounds wonderful. Did you tell Archie?” May nodded as Maxie gave the sailor a coy look, alluring him to approach. Archie sauntered over, picking May up and off of his husband. She hissed like an Arbok, writhing in his grasp, but relaxed as he nestled down beside the sleepy geologist. 

The wedded pair kept close to each other. Their hands laced together flawlessly, rings up against each other. May was in the middle, perfectly cradled between Archie’s large, muscular body, and Maxie’s scrawny one. 

“You two are so lovey-dovey.” May scoffed playfully, snapping the two out of their tranquil moment. She had run off to set up the movie, and microwaved some popcorn along with some leftovers from the previous night. “Move over, lemme in.” Her tiny body was able to weasel its way between the two leaders, and nestle down before starting the movie. 

Before even halfway in, Maxie had completely passed out. His head was turned to the side, cradled on Archie’s wide shoulder. His chest rose and fell at a healthy pace. He was recovering quite well. 

As for May, she was enticed throughout the length of the movie, commenting on the development of each character which was given proper screentime. She rambled about the romance which was blossoming between the Merman and the fisherman— who was in reality a woman. She ranted over how the merfolk should be more interested in the Marine Biologist, as his character was a better fit.

Archie, on the other hand, was only half paying attention to May. His attention was split between keeping an eye on Maxie, and listening to May while still understanding the basics of her rant. She could go on for eons about things that interest her, which is one thing that endears Archie very much. Maxie gets irritated at times, but loves listening to her talk nonetheless. 

Archie could hear somber music wash over him, almost like the waves of the ocean rolling up a sandy beach. He smiled softly, though was startled by a one-word sentence which followed up his relaxation. 

“Dad…?” May squeaked. It seemed that Archie had lost himself to thought, as the credits were rolling by the time his attentions were turned to the child who called his name. The screen slowly turned dark, shrouding the trio in pseudo darkness, as the screen still shed off a tiny bit of light. 

“Mmm? What is it, Scamp?” He shook off whatever sleep burdened his eyes, focusing in on the blonde child. 

“You’re really cool.. You, and Max.”

Her abrupt statement took Archie off guard. 

“...Awww, that’s cute…. But why say this so randomly?” Archie blurted, not knowing exactly how to respond to such a warm remark. May hugged the sailor tightly around his chest. 

“Just wanted to say it, I guess. Maybe the movie got me.” She seemed unsure, but the gesture was nice to hear nonetheless. Archie was glad he had such a wonderful family. He loved how close they all were. “Ever since you two had adopted me, I’ve felt really happy. Norman was…. Never really the best at being a parent. And my mom was a bit of a pushover. I’m really glad… That I’m with you guys.”

She shifted to a laying position, curling up into a tight ball between Maxie and Archie. 

“I’m glad to call you two my family…”

“...I’m so glad t’ have you as part of our family, too, May…”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!
> 
> The reason why I chose the nickname “Scamp” for May is actually because of a fic called “Promises” by Lookerdewitt. 
> 
> This fic has nothing to do with that one, but legit I just needed to use the nickname because it was perfect. 
> 
> Go check out that fic though— it’s SO angsty but masterfully written.


End file.
